


Destruction God's Son

by Izzy142



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy142/pseuds/Izzy142
Summary: When Lord Beerus has an important meeting to attend he brings his adopted son and successor Hakai to Earth.But there's also reason.Hakai is a saiyan.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hakai POV

I stood in front a adult saiyan that looked almost exactly like the saiyan that my father been obsessed with. He stood in front of a machine and inside was a baby.

He had very spikey hair like the man beside me and was curled up into himself floating inside the machine without a care in the world. The man crouched down and picked me up off the ground level to show me the baby clearer. 

"Tsuki meet Kakarrot. Your new younger brother." The man said I looked at the man in shock. 

'Kakarrot!?'

"HAKAI!!" 

"AHHHH!!!" I shouted waking up to fall straight off the bed onto the floor. I groaned loudly and opened an eye to glare up at my father...

My father, was no other than universe seven's God of Destruction Lord Beerus.

Who right now was smirking down at me, with his arms crossed. "Come along Hakai." He said boredly as he yawned and began to walk out my room. "It is time to head to Earth." 

"But fa-" I tried to complain again for about the hundredth time, truly not wanting to go to Earth especially after having these   
weird accuring dreams. 

He interrupted me with a stern and disapproving glance making me look down to avoid looking him in the eye. 

"No buts Hakai. You are going to Earth and that's finally! To train with the two saiyans that I've told you about. You must, as both a saiyan and my successor you need to be powerful not only to destroy planets but to serve our lord to the fullest. Is that understood?" He asked me with Whis appearing besides him, both looking at me sternly leaving no room for argument. 

Sighing I nod my head. "Yes father." I said he nodded back.

"Good, now hurry and get dress I'm already running late for my meeting." He said as he and Whis walked out of my room. Leaving me to get ready FOR this oh so special day. 

Getting up from the ground, I yawned loudly while stretching my body and my tail. I rubbed my eyes before heading into my bathroom. 

Taking a quick bath and dressing into my purple striped sweater and black sweat pants. Wrapping my tail around my waist, I ran a hand through my long spiky purple hair, and I flew over towards where my father and Whis were waiting for me.

"Ready Father." I said in a bored tone as I put on what the human referred to as headphones and listen to music.

Father nodded to Whis and we were off to Earth.

|Timeskip|

We arrive on a cruise ship and I see the two saiyans that have caught my father's attention along with their families having fun but that stopped when they and the namkian sense our power level.

"Oh, hey there Lord Beerus! What are you doing here? Would you like to join us for lunch?" The one called Goku if I remember correctly asks father as he walks up with Prince Vegeta to greet us.

Father yawns with boredom and looks away with uninterest, "As much as I liked to, I cannot. You see I'm running a bit late, and I'll need both you and Vegeta to watch someone for me..." he said as he and Whis move to the side revealing me to them. They all looked at me in confusion. 

'Oh right!'

I unwrapped my tail from my waist and let it wave around freely. Both sayians looked at me in shock and than looked at father. Than both and their families yelled 

"How Is Another Saiyan Alive!?!?!"

I close my eyes cause of how loud they yelled. My father took his hands away from his ears and clean his ears.

"To make this quick, I found Hakai as a baby on another planet. So before I destroyed the planet I took him in and raised him." He looked at me with a stoic face but I could clearly make out the proud and genuine joy look in his eyes. 

"Hakai? As in destruction?" The eldest son of Goku who I think Whis told me was named Gohan asked father. "Yes. Having already been train he is as strong as you yourself. Even in your Super Saiyan forms." Father said with a bit of pride before he turned his back towards them. "Anywho, Whis and I have been training him to become my successor when the time for me to retire an end. But I have a really important meeting to attend so he'll be staying here to train." He stated before looking to face Goku and Vegeta, "And of course train a bit with you both. But after that he'll stay here on Earth for a little break for a couple of months." He turned around away from all of us with Whis.

"That'll be all than. Goodbye."

.  
.

.  
.

.

Shaking my head at my father's actions, I turned around to once again face the families. I saw that once Dad and Uncle left they all seem to release a breath of relief and aloud themselves to once again relax.

'Seems that I'll have to trend carefully. If from Dad's appearance alone have all these beings on edge. I'm going to suspect my presence will all but be unwanted...' I thought to myself as I prepared myself for both looks and acts of distrust, judgement, unease and fear from the families.

Sighing, I cleared my throat loudly demanding the family's attention for a minute, who like I predicted tensed back up and looked towards me with looks of distrust, uneasiness, and slight fear.

'Great! Now I have to deal with all this tension!! Thanks Dad!!!'

"Allow me to properly introduced myself, my name is Hakai. As my father said, I am both his son and his successor." I looked up at Goku and Vegeta, "Though my father said for the both of you to train with me a bit. That won't be necessary. I will be spending most of my time in either Time Chamber or travel around this planet for a vacation. As you humans would say." I said rather bored with the whole ordeal. When I noticed a bowl of fruit on a table, grabbing an apple I turned back towards them. "I will not cause trouble while my stay here on this planet. So I'll see you all in a couple of weeks." I said as took a bite out my apple calmly. About to walk away two pars of arms wrapped around my legs stopped me. Looking down I see the children of Prince Vegeta and Goku, Trunks and Goten.

"Uh... where you going?" Trunks asked me looking from me to his friend. 

"Yeah! You just got here?" Goten said in agreement. 

"I am leaving. I do not want to be a bother because of fear." I told them calmly as I looked up at their tensed fathers by how close I am to their sons. "Oh... Well we see you later than!" Goten shouted running towards his mother. "Yeah! Later!" Trunks shouted as he followed his friend. I look up to see all of the adults looking at me tensed and ready for battle. Sighing heavily I rap my tail back around my waist and slowly flew up in the air. 

Finding a mountain in the mainland I found a cave to stay the night. I watch the stars quietly but when the moon came out from behind the clouds I looked to the floor not wanting to become an ape. I started to think of how life on Earth would change me especially these dreams


	2. Chapter 2

Hakai's POV

After spending about three weeks in the Time Chamber training. I decided it was high time I explored this planet. So having stepped outside the chamber I flew from the temple into the night sky. 

Landing on a beach far from civilization, I did some stretches and than started to run along the shore. Taking out my headphones I turned the volume on high, and started singing along with my music. 

Feeling more energized with the music playing making me speed up my pace.

Piccolo's POV

I felt a powerful power level on par with Vegeta and Goku leave the Sky Temple. 

'Must be Hakai.'

I thought as I felt his power level head towards the ocean. I followed his power level still not fully trusting him on Earth. I flew towards the ocean until I saw him down on the beach doing some stretches than start to run along the shore. With headphones in his ears he started to sing aloud. 

From up above I heard  
The angels sing to me these words  
And sometimes in your eyes  
I see the beauty in the world

Oh, now I'm floating so high  
I blossom and die  
Send your storm and your lightning to strike  
Me between the eyes  
Eyes

Sometimes the stars decide  
To reflect in puddles in the dirt  
When I look in your eyes  
I forget all about what hurts

Oh, now I'm floating so high  
I blossom and die  
Send your storm and your lightning to strike  
Me between the eyes  
And cry

Believe in miracles

I saw that his speed was picking up and that he started to sing louder.

Oh hey, I'm floating up above the world now  
Oh hey, I'm floating up above the world now

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Uh, uh, uh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Uh, uh, uh

When he suddenly froze mid run, his ki vanished too but I could still feel a tiny microscopic part of it. Hakai suddenly raised his hands up to his head shouting out into the air. His ki pouring out of his body like a hurricane. His purple hair started to have a yellow tinge to it when he shouted to the top of his lungs transforming into a Super Saiyan. But his power level was still pouring out endlessly

I could barely sense Goku and Vegeta coming this way as I saw that the ground started to crack and break underneath him from the pressure of his power.

Goku and Vegeta flew next to me and watched Hakai. Goku than asked.

"Is he alright? Do we need to call Lord Beerus?"

"I don't kno-." I was interrupted when Hakai went into Super Saiyan two!!! His now light turquoise eyes turning completely white as his ki started to flare and shoot everywhere at once.

"How is he still able to go on?!" Vegeta asked looking at me. I shook my head not able to understand it myself. Than his hair started to grow until it reach the bottom of his back. "Wow! He transformed into Super Saiyan 3! Now I want to fight him!" Goku shouted in excitement. But what happened next shocked everyone to their core. Hakai's hair went back to it normal length but it turned bright red. Goku and Vegeta were as shock as was I.

Hakai just turned Super Saiyan God.

'He kinda looks like Goku! It's insane.'

He power started to slowly start disappearing. When it did disappear there standing in a ginormous creator in the ground was a panting mess, was Hakai. Who was leaning back than forward than back before he started to hold his head again in pain. His eyes shut as he was in pain before opening and looking up at the moon? 

'Oh damn it! His tail!!'

Hakai's POV 

'So much power' I thought to myself as I felt myself turn into a super saiyan.

/Vision 1/

I stood in front of a woman with spikey hair along with wearing the same armor as Prince Vegeta and the man from my dreams. 

I held out my hands showing her and myself how beat up an bloody they were. 

"Oh~ It's alright." She cooed softly as she pulled me into a gently hug careful of my hands. 

I felt safe, loved, and comforted. 

She than rubbed my head softly before pulling away. 

"How about we go inside and clean you up, before you father and Raditz come back. Hmmmm?"  
She asked I nodded and she gently picked me up and carried me into the house.....

'Mother...' 

/End of Vision 1/

I felt myself go into super saiyan two. 

When I felt all my ki leave me, I tiredly looked up at the sky. My purple eyes locking on the moon instantly. 

Piccolo's POV

Goku and Vegeta knowing what to do they flew down and started to shot blasts at Hakai's tail. But this only made Hakai angry cause he pounded his chest before he roared in the night sky loudly. Before he stopped and looked around shaking his head.

"What....?" He started to shift into his normal form before falling forward unconscious. Flying down I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. 

"I don't understand why Lord Beerus would want him to train. He already seems powerful?" Goku said to me and Vegeta.

"Isn't it obvious? Beerus wants his son to be the strongest in all the god damn universes."


End file.
